


一场绚丽的终结

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a





	一场绚丽的终结

林在范再次回到他们的工作室，已经是冬天了。 原本就是工业风格的工作室，经过那次无可挽回的争吵，俨然就是一个废弃工厂的样子，地上全是他和王嘉尔在争吵之下摔碎的东西，两个一起创作的泥塑作品倒在角落，泥塑鼻子与嘴角已经干裂粉碎，那是他和王嘉尔最后的一件作品，一个人头像，用两个人的五官特色融合在一起的一个人头像。

白炽灯闪了几下带着电流声终是亮了起来，微弱的白光将昏暗屋子中的粉尘照的格外清晰，两人争吵的画面在脑子里回放着，他从未想过两人如此亲密的关系到最后的土崩瓦解只是因为一点点的不信任，王嘉尔委屈、生气，抓起手边的玻璃杯重重的砸在地上，碎片飞溅，其中一片直接反弹回脸上，鲜血从下颌角一直滑落到锁骨再消失于领口，他瞋目切齿，喘着气喊着林在范你要怎样才能信我。就这一句，刺耳，逼人，像只恶兽，就这么被困在林在范的脑中，反复回荡，林在范觉得痛的要命。

他毫无意识的拉开手边的抽屉，一条窄长的黑色布条从中掉了出来，这是那次用的吧。

那次，就是那次。  
白炽灯下的倒影，微微蹲下将布条拾起，将其遮住自己的眼睛，在脑后打上结。  
他已经忘了那时的原因是什么，不过无论什么原因最后也都是只为了达到两人情趣的目的。

王嘉尔穿着渔网衣站在白炽灯下，盲目的抬头“四处张望”着，他眼睛被黑布遮住，其实什么也看不到。  
林在范将黑布扎好，也缓缓抬起头，想起当时的王嘉尔，作出了同样的动作。

林在范慢慢走近王嘉尔，他的声音轻唤着王嘉尔的名字，王嘉尔将手伸了出去，指尖正巧碰触到林在范的鼻子，林在范温热的鼻息打在他的掌心，一下，两下，三下.....林在范将脸再靠近了一些，接着伸出舌头轻舔着王嘉尔的掌心，软滑的触感冷不防的让王嘉尔想缩回手，而同时手腕却被林在范抓住，反扣住他的手背，十指交扣，将王嘉尔的手拉的更近一些。  
“嘻”王嘉尔被舔的发痒，有些忍不住笑意，林在范停下动作直直的看着他，看着王嘉尔翘起的嘴角，微微抖动的肩膀，他松开王嘉尔的手，走近一步，揽上他的腰。

林在范想起古希腊时期人们狂热追求美少年的风潮，当时的人崇尚俊美的少年，崇尚健美的肉体，他们以裸露自己完美的肉体为荣，甚至在其中一方伴侣去世时，还会为其塑像，塑造他正当年轻时最完美的形态，它曾经和王嘉尔说过，他要比王嘉尔晚死，王嘉尔一开始听完还有些不悦，说着一般人不都会说要一起的吗，林在范真挚的看着他的眼睛，手摸着他后脑勺的头发说不是的，他想为他塑像。

林在范的手隔着网衣抚摸着王嘉尔鲜明的的腹肌，一路向上，直到摸到带着淡粉色的乳粒，他不厌其烦用拇指打着圈，他的鼻子磨蹭着王嘉尔的脖颈，王嘉尔被林在范的手指与网衣磨着有些难耐，嘴里哼出断断续续的气音，仰着头任由林在范在他脖颈间纠缠，他拉住林在范另一只掐在他腰上的手，引导抚弄着下腹的坚挺。  
“帮我。”说完用手寻找着林在范眼睛的位置，轻柔的吻了一下，继续说“帮我”  
那时王嘉尔是什么样的感受，黑布蒙住了眼睛使得其他的感官变得更加的敏感，此刻的林在范左手钻进自己的衣服，抚上乳粒，用食指给自己打着圈，右手同时向下伸进裤子里。

“在范...嗯......让我看你。”  
林在范在王嘉尔身上快速地挺动着,他的腰被王嘉尔的双腿紧紧夹着，身体的紧张把肠壁带动得更加贴实，他说他想看着林在范，林在范却把他的双手扣住压在头顶。

王嘉尔的眼角有些湿润，他极度想看看眼前的人，双眼被遮住让他的身体更加敏感，心里的安全感却变得所剩无几，他甚至觉得有些害怕，呻吟都带着哭腔。

“在范.......林在范...”林在范感受到了他的异样，立刻停了下来，帮他把黑布揭开，王嘉尔的眼睛迷濛的微眯着，还有些不太适应光线，他的双腿稍稍有些放松了下来，林在范的脸在眼前逐渐清晰，身上的人带着关切的眼神看着他，

“对不起...嘉尔对不起....”林在范手掌抚着王嘉尔的脸颊，帮他把眼前的刘海也一同拨开，拇指抚过他的眉毛，林在范吻着他的额头，眼皮，鼻尖，继续说着对不起，王嘉尔终于是将眼前人看的清楚，两手捧着林在范的脸颊。

“我想看你。”接着将自己的唇送上给林在范。  
林在范靠在沙发背边，这就是当时他们做的地方，他手上的速度逐渐变快，黑暗也开始吞噬他的安全感，他终于也有了和王嘉尔一样的感受，他的另一只手仿徨寻找着可以抓住的东西，在沙发边上摸索着，但同时下体的快感也在迅速堆叠，他眼前是一片黑暗的，脑海里却全是当时在他身下王嘉尔的样子，面色潮红，双眼水灵灵望着他的王嘉尔，捧着他的脸，将舌尖探进他嘴里的王嘉尔，被他舔着耳廓，身体颤栗的王嘉尔...以及最后高潮时紧紧抱住自己的王嘉尔。

林在范将黑布从眼前揭下，手从裤子里抽出，看着上面的狼藉,嘴角的笑苦不堪言。

白炽灯下的倒影泄气的蹲下来，身体有些细微的颤抖，他啜泣着。

“王嘉尔...”

“王嘉尔...”


End file.
